scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Young Simba and Young Kovu Pan
Peter Pan - Simba ( Young ) ( The Lion King; w/ Kovu ( Young ) ( The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride as an extra ) * Wendy Darling - Maisie Lockwood ( Jurassic Worl: Falling Kingdom ) * John Darling - Mowgil ( The Jungle Book; 2016 ) * Michael Darling - Peter ( Peter‘s Dragon; 2018 ) * Tinkball - AppleBoom; w/Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as an extra ) ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Captain Hook - Scar ( The Lion King; 2019 ) * Mr. Smee - Kamari (W/Shenzi and Azizi as an extra ) ( The Lion King; 2019 ) * Tick-Tock Crocodile - Spinosaurus ( Jurassic Park ) * Slightly the Fox Lost Boy - Tod ( Young; ) ( The Fox and the Hound ) * Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy - Thumper ( Young; ) ( Bambi ) * Cubby the Bear Lost Boy - Montgomery ( Max Jackson ) * Racoon Twin Lost Boys - Zephyr ( Minecraft Rogers ) and Spilke ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Tootles the Skunk the Lost Boy - Bunga ( The Lion Guard ) * Tiger Lily - Nala ( Young ) ( The Lion King; w/Kiara ( Young ) ( The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride as an extra ) * Indian Chef - Mufasa ( The Lion King ) * Nana - Lady ( Lady and the Tamp; 2019 ) * Mary Darling - Samantha ( Jacob Samra ) * Geogre Darling - Jacob Samra ( Jacob Samra ) * Hook’s Pirates - Robot,Marco Managers and Skeletons ( The Lego Movie ),Lord Garmadon‘s Shark Armys ( The Lego Ninjago Movie ),The Joker’s Army and Phantom Zone’s Villains ( The Lego Batman Movjie ),Hyenas ( The Lion King ) and Pigs ( The Angry birds movie ) * Sing Pirate with Accordion - Shark ( Help I’m a Fish ) * Pirates Yell Peter Pan Ahoy - Kai ( Kung Fu Panda 3 ) * Pirate With Water - Shere Khan ( The Jungle Book; 2016 ) * Tattooed Pirate - Joe ( Help I’m a Fish ) * Mr. Starkey - King Louie ( Help I’m a Fish ) * Color Haired Mermaids - Twilight Sparkle,Pinkie Pie,Rainbow Dash,Applejack,Rarity,Fluttershy ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * The Indians - Lions ( The Lion king Trilogy ),Animals ( Madagascar 2 ) and The Lion Guard’s Character ( The Lion Guard ) * Squaw - Sira ( Ice Age 4 ) * Brave and his Wife - Xiro and Kamari ( Noah’s Ark ) * Brave’s Mother In-Law - Sarabi ( The Lion King ) Other cast *Hippopotamus - Gloria ( Madagascar ) *Ape Family - Apes ( Tarzan ) *Bear - Baloo ( The Jungle Book; 2016 ) *Surprise Animal - Discord ( My little pony friendship is magic ) *Indian Chef’s Wife - Florrie ( Madagascar 2 ) Category:Jackrollsdimondmon16hd Rulez Category:Peter Pan (1953) Movie Spoofs